


5 Times Alex Made Maggie Laugh

by Herenya



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herenya/pseuds/Herenya
Summary: Deliberate or accidental, Maggie finds Alex amusing





	5 Times Alex Made Maggie Laugh

 

1) Being silly with Gertrude

 

Maggie was sitting at the table, working on some paperwork, when she heard Alex talking to Gertrude.

 

“Hey Gertrude, wanna go for a walk? Do you wanna go for a walk?! DO YOU WANNA GO FOR A WALK?!?!?!?”

 

Maggie smiled; Alex always got their dog hyped up before they left so that they could spend the first bit running, before Gertrude needed to slow down. She waited, knowing what was coming next.

 

“Let me just get some socks for the walk” Alex said, starting to run down the hall toward their bedroom, chanting ‘socks for the walk’ the whole way. Maggie looked up as she heard Gertrude racing back down the hall toward the living room, Alex hot on her heels, still chanting. Alex burst into the room, stopped, and with one sock in each hand, held them above her head and screamed “SOCKS FOR THE WAAAALLLLKKKKK!!!!!”

 

Maggie couldn’t help it. She started laughing so hard she nearly fell out of her chair. “I love you so much, babe. Never change.”

 

Alex grinned and winked. “I don’t plan on it.”

 

Gertrude whined a little, drawing attention back to her. “Oh, I’m sorry, am I taking too long?” Alex asked, quickly putting on her socks and shoes, and clipping the leash to Gertrude’s collar. “Poor puppy, such a hard life.” As Alex opened the door and left, she clearly wasn’t done mocking their dog. “It’s a hard knock life for pups”, Maggie could heard her singing. “It’s a hard knock life for pups – oh hi Jerry, how’s it going?”

 

Maggie continued to giggle softly. Only Alex would get caught singing a song making fun of the dog. And Maggie loved that Alex was happy enough not to care how silly it looked.

 

2) Drunk-watching movies

 

For reasons Maggie was fuzzy on now, she and Alex had decided to spend their weekend off with a superhero movie marathon. Now that they were more than a few drinks in though, the reasons didn’t matter. Alex’s filter was down, and Maggie was loving the running commentary Alex was keeping up through the movies.

 

“ok, so adamantium is an alloy, right? It’s a steel alloy. What did they mix it with? Titanium? Diamonds?” Alex sat up with a gasp. “Is Wolverine blinged out on the inside?!”

 

“Unf look at Steve’s arms. No t-shirt can contain those arms. Don’t get me wrong babe, yours are the only arms I want holding me but look at him fight that helicopter. And win! I bet you could do that. Oh, but you probably couldn’t jump high enough to catch it. It’s ok, I still love you and your arms.”

 

“There are just so many shirtless dudes in these movies. So many! And they’re all pretty hot.” At Maggie’s slightly offended look, Alex kissed her soundly. “Don’t make that face, you’re the one that I want, forever. Forever ever. It’s just...even if I’m not interested in ordering, there’s no harm in looking at the menu, right?”

 

Content with Alex’s explanation, (objectively, yeah, those dudes are ripped and handsome, but it was starting to wear on Maggie a little), Maggie smiled, and said “sure you can look at the menu, but why don’t was try a place we both want to order from?” At Alex’s adorably confused look, Maggie clarified. “We’re watching Wonder Woman next.”

 

 

3) Getting passive aggressively competitive

 

When Maggie asked Alex to join her team for a weekend softball tournament, Alex didn’t hesitate to say yes. Despite her friends thinking her athletic abilities extended only as far as sparring and surfing, Alex really enjoyed a variety of sports. Plus a whole weekend to hang out with her love? Yes please.

 

So Alex found herself playing first base, and having a great time. Her favourite thing was watching the macho bros on the other teams realize that while yes, Alex was tall and willowy, she was strong, and actually pretty good at softball.

 

The first lesson came when someone tried to take an extra base. The Alex took the throw from her shortstop, getting the runner out at first. Then she saw the guy trying to take third, assuming he’d be able to. Maggie (who was catching) told Alex later that she saw Alex’s face change to say ‘hell no’ so clearly she nearly bit through her lip trying not to laugh. All Alex saw was the ball snapping into the third baseman’s glove, as sh threw the arrogant runner out.

 

Maggie’s favourite moment of Alex’s competitiveness came in the last game of the weekend. There was a woman on third, who would tie the game if she got home, and she’d been trash talking the whole game. Maggie could tell Alex wanted nothing more than to shut her down, but with only one out, there was a chance it might not happen.

 

The batter connected weakly, sending a slow ground ball back to the pitcher, who took the ball and lobbed it to Alex. Alex saw the woman on third start to run, and without thinking (or aiming) fired the ball to Maggie, stopping the runner in her tracks, and earning Alex a glare. When the next batter did the exact same thing, that ended the game. Maggie laughed as Alex rushed the plate from first, picking her up and spinning her around.

 

“I guess we make a good team in everything we do” Alex said, grinning happily.

 

Maggie laughed. “We sure do Danvers. We sure do.”

 

 

4) Falling apart laughing over something small

 

The sunset was pretty that night, and as Maggie headed for the kitchen, she gestured to her left. “That’s pretty, babe, check it out.”

 

Alex looked over. “That certainly is a window, _what am I supposed to be looking at_?”

 

Maggie stared. “The sunset, you massive dork! What the hell else would be that interesting that I would point it out?!”

 

Alex tried to reply, but fell into uncontrollable, wheezing giggles instead. Maggie watched, amused but confused, as Alex tried to get herself together, but failed again and again.

 

“Alex, are you ok?” Maggie asked, getting a little worried at this point. Somehow that made Alex laugh harder. Maggie resigned herself to holding Alex up and rubbing her back until she calmed down. “Wanna explain what just happened there, Danvers?”

 

Alex let out a residual chuckle. “I just was not expecting to be called a dork, and I though that was really funny. Then you said ‘Alex are you ok’, which just made me think of Smooth Criminal, which is hilarious, and that was what really set me off.”

 

Now Maggie was laughing too.  She smiled fondly at Alex. “So what I’m hearing is that I wasn’t wrong in my initial assessment.”

 

“You were not. But you love me anyway.”

 

“I love you anyway.”

 

 

5) Telling Maggie a bad joke

 

Alex didn’t make _that_ many short jokes about Maggie. Her thinking was, if you do it too often, it loses its power. So she saved them for when the time was right.

 

And at this moment? The time had never been more right. It was “synchronized to the atomic clock” levels of right.

 

Alex had just come back from her run, sweaty and panting. Maggie looked over at her.

 

“Oh wow, Alex, you look like you need a tall glass of water.” She paused, realizing how that sounded. “I didn’t mean for that to sound like the beginning of a bad porn” she laughed.

 

Alex’s eyes danced. “It’s OK, babe, I didn’t think that at all.” Her grin became mischievous. “You’re a juice glass of water at best,  but I still love you.”

 

Maggie’s jaw dropped. She couldn’t believe what she’d just heard. “Did you just....I can’t believe....a juice glass?!” She started laughing. “How long have you been sitting on that one?”

 

“Not long,” Alex confessed. “It just popped into my head right now.” She flashed Maggie her most charming smile. “Since I made you laugh, does this mean you’ll still get me some water?” She playfully batted her eyes for good measure.

 

“Yes, take your shoes off and I’ll get you some water” Maggie replied.

 

When Alex got to the kitchen, a small juice glass of ice water was waiting for her. “I guess I deserve that” Alex said, draining and refilling the glass twice. She heard Maggie call her from the bedroom.

 

“Even though that joke was uncalled for, you did make me laugh, so come get into the shower and I’ll let you make it up to me.”

 

Alex broke into a smile and she hurried to do as she was told. “Yes ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm on tumblr @noracharlesandherdogasta; feel free to pop by to say hey, or to see pictures of my pets (they're adorable)


End file.
